La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde
by ViiickyHerrera
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Katniss le agradece a Peeta por el pan? Al día siguiente de que Peeta le lanzase el pan, Katniss decide ir a la panadería a agradecerle, marcado así el inicio de una dulce amistad; ¿Sólo una amistad? ¿O surgirá el amor entre ellos? ¿Cambiaría esto el transcurso de Los Juegos?
1. Capítulo 1

Katniss despertó sobresaltada. Enfocó su visión y recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior: intentar vender la ropa, buscar en la basura, Peeta… Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, anoche se había quedado despierta hasta tarde pensando en si debía o no agradecer al chico de la panadería por su ayuda.

_Por supuesto que debes agradecerle_ –le dijo una voz en su cabeza – _ni que todos los días te salvaran la vida._

Se vistió rápidamente y les dejó una nota a su madre y a su hermanita Prim, a quien amaba más que a nadie en la vida. Tomó el libro de plantas que su padre había escrito y partió rumbo a la pradera.

En el trayecto, seguía debatiéndose entre si debía agradecer o no al menor de los Mellark por su ayuda, ¿Qué pasa si él lo hizo solo por compasión? O peor, ¿Que le diera vergüenza ser visto con alguien de la Veta? Lo dudaba, por lo general Peeta se caracterizaba por ser amable con todo el mundo.

Para cuando llego a la entrada del bosque ya había decidido que valía la pena al menos intentar disculparse con él. Sí, intentar, ya que a la mayor de las Eveerden nunca se le dieron muy bien las palabras.

Pasó gran parte del día en el bosque, recolectando plantas y practicando con el viejo arco de su padre; tanto así que cuando volvió hacia la verja llevaba consigo varias plantas comestibles y un par de conejos para preparar una buena comida. Aún no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para ir al Quemador. El Quemador era, antiguamente, un lugar para guardar el carbón que se extraía de las minas, pero luego pasó a ser un lugar donde se encontraba el mercado ilegal, aunque ya por esos días, los Agentes de la Paz estaban tan necesitados de comida como lo estaban todos los demás.

Al entrar a su casa fue recibida por un gran abrazo de su hermana.

-Hola, patito –saludó Katniss amorosamente a su hermana- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien –le contestó ésta con una sonrisa-. Mamá se levantó a limpiar un poco hoy, dijo que ya era tiempo de salir de esa cama –terminó soltando una pequeña risita.

Katniss sonrió, últimamente, Prim era la única que lograba que Katniss sonriera. –Adivina lo que traje.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Traje un par de conejos y algunas plantas para la cena, estuve recordando algunos consejos que me dio papá para cazar.

-Genial –replicó Prim-. Mamá está en el baño, ya debería estar por salir.

En ese momento la puerta que daba al baño se abrió, revelando a la madre de Katniss con una tímida mirada.

-Hola, Katniss –le dijo, con una mirada entre tímida y arrepentida.

-Hola, madre –le contestó fríamente a la mujer frente a ella, causando que Prim mirara reprobatoriamente a su hermana.

Prim anunció lo que había obtenido Katniss del bosque, por lo que su madre rápidamente se puso a preparar la cena. Mientras Katniss veía el agua hervir decidió que ya era tiempo de que hiciera lo que pasó todo el día planeando…

Ir a agradecerle a Peeta Mellark

* * *

><p>La muchacha no podía mantener las manos quietas mientras esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta trasera de la panadería. Katniss sopesaba considerablemente salir huyendo, pero se paró bien derecha en su lugar, con la mirada en alto y negándose a huir cuando ya estaba tan cerca de lograrlo.<p>

Justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta; un hombre alto y un poco robusto se paraba ante ella. –Hola, niña, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Katniss miraba al hombre con determinación, se aclaró la garganta y habló: –Quisiera hablar con Peeta, por favor.

-Por supuesto –al hombre le brillaron los ojos con diversión-, pero no se tu nombre.

-Katniss –dijo de forma casi inaudible-, me llamo Katniss Everdeen.

El hombre, quien suponía Katniss era el padre de Peeta, la hizo pasar y que se sentara en un sillón. Katniss, nerviosa, removía sus manos en su regazo, esperando a que apareciera Peeta.

Por suerte, la muchacha no tuvo que esperar mucho más, ya que de pronto se abrió la puerta que, como Katniss suponía, daría con la sala de estar; de ella salió la persona a la que esperaba: largo cabello rubio ceniza caía por su frente, altura media, bajo y un poco fornido a pesar de que tan solo tenían once años.

-Hola –comenzó Peeta, con la cabeza gacha para que no se le notase el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Hola –contestó Katniss, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó-. Venía aquí a agradecerte por el p…

-No hay de qué –le cortó Peeta-. Mira, aquí no es un muy buen lugar para hablar, ¿te apetece salir y así charlamos? Es que no quiero que mi madre escuche –se justificó el rubio, lanzándole una mirada significativa.

_Claro _–pensó Katniss-,_ su madre no puede saber que me tiró los panes a mí._

-Por supuesto –aceptó Katniss-, pero deberíamos apurarnos, me están esperando en casa.

-Oh, claro, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa y en el trayecto hablamos.

-¿Te dejan?

-Yo creo, de todas maneras lo haré –dijo Peeta, causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de Katnis. _Se ve adorable_, pensó el rubio.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Katniss caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste y me dejen saber si desean que la continúe.<p>

¿Review?


	2. Capítulo 2

4 años después.

En cuanto sonó el reloj, lo primero que hizo Peeta Mellark fue vestirse y dirigirse a la cocina de la panadería de su familia. Encendió los hornos y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para un pastel... Después de todo, la chica que ama está de cumpleaños sólo una vez al año.

* * *

><p>Katniss se encontraba en el lugar habitual de su encuentro con Gale, su amigo. A pesar de que lo acababa de verlo irse hacia el quemador, no podía parar de pensar en Peeta, quien le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa.<p>

Mientras se dirigía hacia la panadería Mellark no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara; el día anterior Peeta le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa preparada. No es que alguna vez le hubiese realmente importado su cumpleaños, pero el hecho de que al chico del pan le importara la hacía sentir especial.

Por lo general el cumpleaños de Katniss no era el día más feliz o el más importante del año, de hecho, si no fuera por Peeta, Prim y, tal vez, un poco por Gale, sería como cualquier otro día del año.

"Pero este año no lo será -se dijo la castaña-, recuerda que este año no pedirás teselas".

* * *

><p><em>-Por favor, Katniss -le rogaba Peeta mientras agitaba la cabeza para quitarse el pelo de la cara.<em>

_-No, Peeta -le contestó por quinta vez la cazadora-. Por el simple hecho de que tú no tengas que pedirlas no significa que yo pueda darme ese lujo._

_-Eres mi mejor amiga -replicó el rubio un tanto dolido-, ¿está mal que quiera cuidarte?_

_-No necesito que me cuides -dijo tajante Katniss, quien se arrepintió en seguida al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Peeta-. ¡Eres imposible! -le gritó- Si quieres cuidarme, pues adelante, pero más te vale, Peeta Mellark, que valga la pena._

_Katniss dio media vuelta, alejándose, mientras cierto rubio la observaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia._

* * *

><p>Peeta se encontraba ansioso; no paraba de mirar la hora cada 5 minutos, ¿y qué si ocurrió un problema? Tal vez se abría caído de un árbol, como le pasó cuando tenían 13; o peor, ¿que pasaría si Gale le hubiese ofrecido pasar el día con él? El chico debía admitirlo, no era muy fan del castaño, y menos por esos días, cuando siempre lo pillaba mirando a Katniss de la misma manera en que él la miraba.<p>

En cuanto sonó el timbre, bajó corriendo las escaleras, a pesar de las miradas burlonas de sus hermanos. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez había visto.

Katniss llevaba la chaqueta de su padre abierta, revelando una sencilla camiseta negra, unos pantalos verdes y unas botas; y, para los ojos de Peeta estaba perfecta. Por el contrario a como lo pensaba Katniss, quien en todos sus años de amistad con Peeta, siempre había sentido que no era lo suficientemente buena, que no merecía su amistad.

Peeta, sonriendo, la invitó a pasar y la llevó directo a la cocina; aunque, no es como si Katniss necesitara de su guía, ya que conocía esa casa como la suya propia.

* * *

><p><em>Peeta no podía para de reír mientras observaba como Katniss, frustrada, intentaba quitarse la harina de la cara.<em>

_"Incluso con harina se ve hermosa" -pensaba el panadero sonriendo._

_-Ya cállate, Peeta -gruñó Katniss-. No es gracioso_

_-Si que lo es -rompió a reír el chico, denuevo-. Vamos, intentémoslo otra vez, pero esta vez tu me pasarás los ingredientes._

_Katniss sonrió, era sorprendente la manera en que Peeta siempre podía relajarla con solo una mirada. Al cabo de una hora, Peeta terminó los bollos de queso que Katniss estuvo toda la tarde intentando preparar._

* * *

><p>Ya una vez sentados en la mesa, Peeta le dijo que cerrara los ojos, y Katniss, sonriendo, lo hizo.<p>

-Ya puedes abrirlos -le dijo Peeta.

En cuanto Katniss abrió los ojos quedó maravillada con lo que tenía en frente. Un pastel pequeño pero precioso descansaba sobre la mesa delante de un sonriente Peeta. El pastel tenía una glaseado de color verde, con árboles y algunos animales dibujados, y como fondo un hermoso color anaranjado como el de un atardecer enmarcaba el dibujo.

-Peeta... -dijo Katniss, con la voz cortada-. Es hermoso, muchas gracias.

-Denada -le contestó el rubio, levantándose-, ¿ves como el naranjo combina con el verde?

-Si -le dijo Katniss levantándose también, se acercó a él para abrazarlo-, es como nosotros, vamos perfectos juntos. -finalizó separándose del rubio para sonríele y luego ir a sentarse.

Al notar esto, Peeta rápidamente fue tras la silla de Katniss y le ayudó a acomodarse. Iniciaron una sencilla conversación de lo que hicieron durante el día; mientras Peeta le contaba el cómo se tuvo que despertar a las cinco de la mañana para que su madre no descubriera lo que hacía, Katniss no podía evitar pensar en lo fácil que era estar con él, a veces le resultaba difícil abrirse a las personas, como Prim o Gale, pero con Peeta nunca le pasaba así, era como si pudiera confiarle todo.

-Peeta -le interrumpió Katniss-, ¿querrías venir al bosque conmigo? Hay algo que me encantaría mostrarte.

-Katniss... -comenzó Peeta dudoso-, sabes que el bosque y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.

Katniss sonrió- Lo sé, pero no vamos a cazar, lo prometo -le dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Peeta, como cada vez que la veía hacer eso, no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegaron al lago, ya debían de ser alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, por lo que el calor era insoportable.<p>

Katniss no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Peeta.

-Lindo, ¿eh? -le dijo la castaña.

-Es hermoso -contestó el rubio mirándola de reojo.

-¿Te quieres bañar? -preguntó Katniss, pero se arrepintió en cuanto vio que Peeta bajaba la mirada apenado, con un rubor en las mejillas-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, es solo que yo... Uh... No sé nadar.

Katniss se hechó a reír, causando que Peeta se sonrojara aún más- ¿Era eso? -Peeta asintió-. Vamos -le dijo tomándole la mano-. Yo te enseño.

Peeta sonrió y se comenzó a sacar la camisa.

-Espera -lo detuvo Katniss alarmada-. ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy a bañar -le contestó Peeta como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo-. ¿No esperarás que moje toda mi ropa, o sí?

-No, pero...

-Vamos, Katniss -dijo Peeta riendo-, hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace 4 años, confía en mi.

Peeta continuó quitándose la camisa y Katniss no pudo evitar fijarse en su pecho descubierto, en cómo tenía unos abdominales bien marcados y en que tenía una fina línea de vellos rubios, que comenzaba en su ombligo y baja hasta perderse en sus pantalones. Katniss desvió rápidamente la vista, sonrojada, y comenzó a sacarse su ropa; sin percatarse de que ocasionaba la misma reacción en su mejor amigo.

Una vez listos entraron al agua y comenzaron las lecciones.

Peeta, sorprendentemente aprendía rapidísimo, por lo que al par de horas, ya sabía como flotar y dar una brazadas bastante decentes. Cuando salieron del agua se recostaron en el pasto, con Katniss en el regazo de Peeta, mientras éste le acariciaba el cabello.

Peeta, por su parte, no para de pensar en que este era el perfecto momento para decirle sus sentimientos a su mejor amiga.

Katniss abrió los ojos al ya no sentir las caricias de Peeta.

-¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó Katniss preocupada, incorporándose.

-Uh, no -dijo Peeta rápidamente-, no te preocupes.

Katniss se encogió de hombros y volvió a su posición inicial. Al cabo de un rato Peeta ya no lo soportó más.

-¿Katniss?

-¿Si? -contestó ésta aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo3 la verdad me tarde menos de lo que esperaba y prometo que ya el siguiente capítulo será más largo. <strong>

**A contestar los reviews :33**

**-katnisspeetax100pre: **Gracias, aquí la actualización. Saludos.

**-joseangelMellark: **awws, gracias, la verdad me pone muy feliz que te haya gustado mi narración y en cuanto a la exageración, gracias, espero mejorar eso. Saludos.

**-Coraline T: **XDD gracias, bueno la verdad no he visto anime nunca. Creo que es anime, anyways(?) XDD Saludos.

**-yessi: **lo sé, pero ya tengo una idea de más o menos lo que haré para la cosecha :33 en todo caso aún les queda tiempo para que en la historia lleguen los 74º juegos. Saludos.

**-Gpe 77: **Lo sé, yo igual los amo, pero hay súper pocos :cc Saludos.

**-ElizabethMKJP: **jajajaj gracias, aquí la actualizació .

**-ELI.J2: **aquí está. Saludos.

**.clary: **exaaacto, eso mismo pienso, por lo que espero que ya el romance comience pronto xD Aquí la actualización. Saludos.

**-123: **^-^gracias. Saludos.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos vemos la próxima.**

**¿Review? Si me das un Review, Peeta y Finnick aparecerán hoy en tu habitación. **


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Katniss se separó de Peeta sobresaltada al escuchar el crujir de unas ramas, sin percatarse de la desilusión en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Katniss?, ¿Peeta? –era Gale, saliendo de entre las ramas-. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Uhmm –Katniss, totalmente sonrojada desvió la vista hacia el lago-. Estábamos hablando.

-Si –dijo el panadero molesto-. Estábamos ocupados.

-Peeta… -le reclamó Katniss por lo bajo, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos.

Gale se sentía incómodo con toda esta situación, pues ya se imaginaba porqué su amigo se enojaría con él –Oh, no se preocupen… -comenzó apenado-, yo ya me voy, solo venía a buscar unas fresas que se me quedaron.

Gale tomó una bolsa de la cual Katniss y Peeta ni se habían percatado; tras esto, Gales desapareció entre las ramas de nuevo.

Katniss suspiró -¿qué me ibas a decir, Peeta?

-Nada, Kat –dijo Peeta acobardándose.

-Vamos, Peeta, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa…

-No era nada, Katniss. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ambos se levantaron y emprendieron camino de vuelta al distrito. Al llegar a la pradera, ambos se despidieron. Katniss se inclinó y le besó suavemente la mejilla.

* * *

><p>De camino a su casa Katniss no podía para de pensar en la forma en que Peeta la había mirado antes de que Gale los interrumpiera. La castaña tenía la esperanza de que ese fuera el momento en el que por fin le confesaría sus sentimientos. Sí, ella ya llevaba un tiempo meditando el cómo se sentía cuando estaba alrededor de Peeta; esas mariposas en el estómago que se le hacían cada vez que iba a verlo; la sonrisa involuntaria que se le formaba cuando estaba tocando la puerta de la panadería; la forma en que Peeta siempre la hacía sonreír incluso en sus peores momentos. Al cabo de poco tiempo (un año o tal vez dos luego de conocerlo), aprendió a reconocer que todas esas sensaciones eran de las que tanto hablaban sus compañeras. A Katniss le gustaba Peeta, y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, tenía la esperanza de que Peeta la quisiera de vuelta. Hubo varias veces en las que Katniss estuvo a punto de decirle a Peeta todo lo que sentía durante estos cuatro años de amistad, pero al verlo ya sea solo o con su amiga <em>esa <em>Delly, su orgullo podía más y se tragaba todo.

Katniss dio media vuelta y emprendió, nuevamente, su camino a la panadería, después de todo, hoy era su cumpleaños, ¿no? Tenía el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera.

* * *

><p>Peeta empezó a arrepentirse de su actitud en el momento en que se separó de Katniss. Debió habérselo dicho, sin importar la interrupción de Gale, pero ¿cómo no podía acobardarse al ver a su principal "oponente" contra su chica?<p>

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la panadería unos brazos le rodearon el cuello, pero al sentir ese olor tan familiar que desprendía su amiga, no pudo hacer más que corresponder su abrazo.

-¿Qué hay, Delly? –le dijo el panadero separándose de su amiga.

-Nada, ¿es que no puedo venir a ver a mi amiguito? –le dijo con sorna pellizcando sus mejillas.

-Claro que puedes, es solo que… -se interrumpió al escuchar el sonido de la campanilla. Se volteó y allí encontró a su cazadora con su ya típico ceño fruncido-. Katniss…

-Uh –dijo Katniss apenada-, veo que estoy interrumpiendo algo, así que mejor me voy.

-No –dijo Peeta agarrándola del brazo- no estabas interrumpiendo nada -dijo mandándole una mirada significativa a Delly-. Quédate, por favor.

Delly le guiñó un ojo a Peeta –bueno, veo que yo sobro aquí, así que mejor me voy –se dio media vuelta y el timbre de la panadería volvió a sonar tras la salida de la rubia.

-Vamos a mi habitación –dijo Peeta reuniendo coraje-, hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar.

-Si –dijo Katniss mirando el suelo-. Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

* * *

><p>Gale caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa cuando sintió que chocaba contra alguien.<p>

-Discúlpame, yo iba totalmente distraído… -se interrumpió en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con unos preciosos ojos, pertenecientes a Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde.

-Oh –le dijo la rubia sonriéndole- no te preocupes, yo también iba distraída.

Gale también le sonrió -¿Puedo saber a donde ibas?

-Ya voy de vuelta hacia mi casa.

-¿Deseas que te acompañe?

-Oh. No gracias, puedo cuidarme yo solita.

Gale sonrió –No lo dudo, pero no dudes en decirme si es que alguna vez necesitas algo.

-De acuerdo –dijo la rubia dándose media vuelta.

Gale sonrió internamente y continuó su camino hacia su casa, cuando de pronto paró en seco. ¿Qué no se suponía que a él le gustaba Katniss? Aunque debía reconocer que los celos que sentía cuando la veía con Mellark no eran el tipo de celos que tendría como novio, si no que más bien eran como celos de hermano mayor. Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la cara de Madge al levantarse. Debía reconocer que al principio no toleraba al panadero, pero al paso del tiempo se pudo dar cuenta de que era una gran persona y que él _de verdad_ se preocupaba por Katniss.

También sabía que Katniss estaba totalmente perdida por Mellark, ya que, por más que su amiga lo intentara, no había nada que pudiera ocultar la manera en que veía al rubio, durante un largo tiempo se sintió celoso de la forma en que ambos se miraban, pero lentamente, ese sentimiento se fue, casi sin que Gale se diera cuenta.

Decido en ayudar a los tórtolos de sus amigos y en convertirlos en una pareja lo antes posible, entró a su casa, y se tiró a la cama dispuesto a dormir.

* * *

><p>Al entrar a la habitación de Peeta lo primero que hizo Katniss fue tirarse en la cama de éste e invitarlo a sentarse a su lado, lo cual, gustoso, Peeta hizo.<p>

Se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Peeta carraspeó y tomó la mano de Katniss.

-Escucha, Katniss –comenzó el rubio totalmente nervioso- lo que quería decirte allá en el lago es que…

-Peeta –lo interrumpió Katniss- déjame decirte algo primero.

-No –le cortó el panadero-, porque lo más probable es que si no te lo digo ahora jamás lo haga. –Peeta suspiró audiblemente y comenzó-. La verdad, Katniss, es que he estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo uso de razón. Siempre has estado en mi mente y en mi corazón y lamentablemente, por más que intenté nada fue suficiente para sacarte de ahí. Me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma y lo más probable es que sin importar lo que haga logres olvidarte completamente de Gale, o si lo haces, nunca lograrás amarme de la manera en que yo te ame, pero… Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

Katniss comenzó a soltar esas risillas tontas que tanto odiaba –Kat… No te burles, por favor, dime algo.

-Oh, Peeta, no me estoy burlando, es solo que no puede imaginar lo feliz que estoy en este momento –le dijo la castaña sonriendo-. Peeta –dijo volviendo a adoptar su rostro serio-, yo también te amo.

Katniss podía jurar que nunca había visto unos ojos tan brillantes como los tenía Peeta en ese momento.

-¿En serio? –pregunta Peeta totalmente ilusionado.

-Si –le contesta la castaña sonriendo.

Peeta, totalmente feliz, comenzó a reír y abrazó a Katniss por la cintura. Katniss, también riendo, le rodea el cuello a su panadero, haciendo que éste la levante y la comience a girar por la habitación. Entre el mareo de los giros y la felicidad del momento, Peeta se tropieza y ambos caen al suelo riendo como tontos.

-Peeta –le reclama Katniss sonriendo-, mira lo que has hecho.

-Lo siento –le contesta el rubio sin estar arrepentido en absoluto.

Peeta no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos grisáceos de Katniss; y, tal vez no pudieron evitarlo, o tal vez no quisieron evitarlo, pero ambos se fueron acercando poco a poco, hasta que la distancia entre sus labios se hizo mínima. En último momento Peeta desvió su boca hacia el oído de Katniss.

-Recuerda que puedes besarme cuando quieras –le dijo con una sonrisa, sin saber las cosquillas que le causaba a la cazadora.

Riendo, Katniss alejó su rostro –lo tendré en cuenta –le contestó, justo antes de que Peeta tomara su rostro entre sus manos y juntara sus labios en un dulce beso; al principio, fue un contacto extraño para ambos, pero cuando se acostumbraron a los movimientos del otro no pudieron evitar hacer el beso más profundo, tratando de saciar esa hambre que tenían hacia el otro durante todos estos años.

Se separaron rápidamente cuando sintieron un carraspeo que provenía de la puerta de Peeta. Katniss se escondió totalmente sonrojada en el cuello de su amigo, mientras éste volteaba, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que estuviera interrumpiendo su momento con Katniss.

-Bueno, hermanito –era Rye, el hermano mayor de Peeta-, veo que por fin conseguiste a tu chica.

-Cállate –siseó Peeta en respuesta, levantándose lentamente y levantando a Katniss consigo.

Katniss enrojeció aún más al notar la mano de Peeta en su cintura y su intención de no querer soltarla. Rye, riendo, le guiñó un ojo a su hermano, saludó con la mano a Katniss y se fue riendo hacia la cocina.

-Bueno, eso fue incómodo –dijo Peeta riendo.

-Si… -susurró Katniss tratando de controlar su sonrojo.

-Katniss… -dijo Peeta mirando hacia el lado rascándose la nuca- ¿Quisieras ser, uhm, ser mi novia?

* * *

><p><strong>Y por fin, luego de mil años... ¡He vuelto! <strong>

**Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a decir esto en cada capitulo, pero en verdad lamento la demora; esta vez no le echaré la culpa a nadie más que a mi, ya que, honestamente, me dio muuucha flojera encender el computador para escribir, pero cuando por fin lo hice no pude parar. **

**Fuera de todas mis excusas, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me hacen mucha ilusión los reviews y favoritos que me dejan, en verdad no saben cuanto lo agradezco. Sin más aquí voy a contestarle a todas las personitas que me dejaron un review**

**katnisspeetax100pre: **Sip, ya pasó mucho tiempo, y bueno creo que ya en este capítulo quedó claro que uno es más amigo que otro xD y si, habrá juegos del hambre, pero pasarán un par de cosas antes, ya que Katniss recién cumplió 15, aaaaunque... Este fic, no será muy largo, so... Saludos.

**ElizabethMKJP: **JAJAJA esa bipolaridad con los fics suele pasar, creo que se llevarán un par de sorpresas con las entrevistas, per aún así espero que sean de su agrado. Aquí la actualización. Saludos.

**ELI.J2: **yo se que si aparecieron, solo que tu no los viste ;) Saludos.

**Kathe: **y bueno, le dijo, pero no como se te lo esperabas, supongo. Aquí actualización. Saludos.

**Colarine T:** bueno, no soy muy fanática del anime, pero de todas formas buscaré de qué trata :) Y bueno, se declaró de una manera menos esperada y bueno, aquí hablé más de la forma en cómo se relacionan ambos, pero la verdad no he dicho mucho, porque más adelante habrá una conversación en la que se aclarará todo eso ;) lo más probable es que esta charla venga en el siguiente capítulo. Aquí el capítulo. Saludos**.**

**Yessi: **¿Y aparecieron? Yo se que sí... Jajaja, bueno aquí la reacción de Katniss. Saludos.

**Gpe 77: **Bueno, creo que con este final son como hermanitos con "derecho a roce" XDD y ya ves que no le rompieron el corazón. Saludos.

**arabullet: **Sin importar cuanto demore en actualizar, no pienso dejar esta novela. jijiji, actualice lo más rápido que mi flojera permitió. Saludos.

**¿Review? Si me dejas un review, aparecerá Finnick ofreciéndote azucarillos hoy en tu habitación :)**


End file.
